Final Moments
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: The final moments and thoughts of the 22 fallen tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. Rated T for violence, and some language.
1. District Nine Boy

**Final Moments: District Nine Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p><em>Sixty Seconds.<em>

_**I see the backpack.**_

_Fifty Five Seconds._

_**The Gong Sounds.**_

_Fifty Three Seconds._

_**I run.**_

_Thirty Six Seconds._

_**I reach the backpack.**_

_Thirty Two Seconds._

_**Fire Girl's got it.**_

_Twenty Nine Seconds._

_**We struggle.**_

_Twenty Three Seconds._

_**There's a stabbing pain in my back.**_

_Twenty One Seconds._

_**I hear a girl laugh.**_

_Nineteen Seconds._

_**Blood fills my mouth.**_

_Seventeen Seconds._

_**I cough in Fire Girl's face.**_

_Fifteen Seconds._

_**I fall.**_

_Ten Seconds._

_**I see my district partner.**_

_Eight Seconds._

_**I wish her luck.**_

_Five Seconds._

_**I hear a bird.**_

_One Second._

_**Everything fades away.**  
><em>


	2. District Three Girl

**Final Moments: District Three Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p><strong>And they're off!<strong>

**She's on a breakaway.**

**Dodges a boy.**

**Dodges another.**

**Reaches the Cornucopia.**

**Sees a boy fall.**

**_Has to remind herself who she is._**

**_Amber. She remembers now._**

**A little woozy.**

**She stumbles.**

**Manages to grab a long knife.**

**_Too late now._**

**Throws the knife!**

**She misses.**

**Slips now.**

**A little more woozy.**

**_Who is she?_**

**_Amber._**

**_My name is Amber._**

**And she's gone.**


	3. District Five Boy

**Final Moments: District Five Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p><strong>We have sixty seconds to reflect.<strong>

**No more. **

**No less.**

**Maybe the other tributes are thinking of their family, or friends.**

**People they know.**

**Not me.**

**I'm thinking of the boy.**

**The one from Eight.**

**That stolen moment after the Tribute Parade.**

**Never said words, or our names.**

**Now all I want to do is go up to him.**

**Say, "_Hi, I'm Jayson."_**

**But I can't, cause I'm going to die.**

**I decided a long time ago.**

**I'm going in.**

**It takes a few seconds, but sure enough it comes.**

**I feel something stab me in the side.**

**A pair of arms go around me.**

**Instantly****, I know it's him.**

**I say, "_Jayson."_**

**I don't know if he hears me.**

**What a nice way to die.**

**Hey Boy.**

**Thanks for holding me.**


	4. District Eight Boy

**Final Moments: District Eight Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p><strong>I know what he's going to do, even before he does it.<strong>

**The gong sounds, and he's off.**

**I follow him.**

**I see a girl throw a knife at him.**

**It contacts.**

**Before he falls, I throw my arms around him.**

**I fall with him.**

**I hear his voice.**

**"_Jayson," _he says.**

**A tear falls from my eyes, as I feel his heart give out.**

**I grab the knife from his body.**

**I want to tell him my name too.**

**_I'll be right there, Jayson, _I think.**

**And I stab myself in the heart.**

**_We'll be together, where no one can judge us._**

**_Sleep now._  
><strong>


	5. District Four Boy

**Final Moments: District Four Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p>Someone hit me in the head. Now I can't get up. I'm just lying here.<p>

Dying.

I was supposed to be a Career.

Mighty, and strong no longer.

So, now I wait.

I go through the alphabet one more time. Say my full name one more time. Say i love you to my family one last time. Wish the Careers luck.

I can feel my heart slowing, and my breath becoming shallower.

What a stupid way to die. Getting hit in the head.

I should have been shot. That would've been cool.

I hear, and feel bodies dropping.

It's the Bloodbath.

What a stupid place to die.


	6. District Seven Boy

**Final Moments: District Seven Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gong.<strong>_

**Run.**

**Smash.**

**Fall.**

**Up.**

**Run.**

**Grab.**

**Hit.**

**Slice.**

**Smash.**

**Flop.**

_**Boom.**_

**Feet.**

**Pain.**

**Fall.**

**Blood.**

**Pain.**

**Yell.**

**Pain.**

**Blood.**

**Tired.**

**Sadness.**

**Darkness.**

_**Gone.**_


	7. District Nine Girl

**Final Moments: District Nine Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>A lot of bodies are falling. A lot of bodies are fighting. A lot of bodies are fleeing.<p>

But I'm just standing.

To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. One of my mentors said to run. The other said to fight.

I see my district partner is already dead. I should have helped him.

But I'm frozen. I cannot move. My feet are stuck to the ground.

A knife hits the boy from 7, who was standing merely two feet away. This gets my blood going.

I start to move towards the trees, when something sharp hits my left leg. I see District 4 girl with a mace in her hand. I glance around, trying to find a weapon I could use. But I only see a loaf of bread.

"Oh no. Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

She strikes me against the face, hard, and I fall.

She leans over me, a knife in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

Her hand moves.

I feel pain in my side.

A bright light shines.


	8. District Six Girl

**Final Moments: District Six Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>It's been ten minutes since the gong sounded.<p>

I ran for six, and have been hiding in a bush for four.

I've always been a terrible runner, but I'm small, not very easy to spot.

I hear footsteps, and peek through the branches, my stomach clenched.

I'm relieved to see it's only my district partner.

"Psst!" I whisper.

He sees me, and grins. But it's not his regular, easygoing smile, but a evil sneer.

My whole body goes cold.

"Easy pickings," he growls.

Before I can even move, he pins me to the forest floor, a spear pointing at my heart.

"Any last words?" he asks.

Hot fury flows through me. What a complete idiot. He won't even last over night. An alliance would've gotten at least one of us to the end.

"Your sister's a bitch."

His eyes flash, and I'm gone.


	9. District Ten Girl

**Final Moments: District Ten Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>I'm in a grain field.<p>

I'm running.

_It kind of feels like home._

I smile.

_My cow was black._

_Her name was Netty._

For a moment, I'm comforted.

This grain is so tall.

I can't see anything.

I trip.

I land in water.

_Yes! I found water!_

There's a splash.

I feel myself moving.

_I'm getting sucked in._

_I'm suffocating._

_I'm drowning._

_Can't breathe._

_Can't see._

_Can't scream._

**_Help..._**

**_Netty..._**

**_Mom..._**


	10. District Six Boy

**Final Moments: District Six Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p>One down, twenty three to go.<p>

My sister's a bitch, yeah right.

Back to the Cornucopia.

Man, District 2 (Cato?) is huge.

Shit, here he comes.

Let's go this way.

District 1 is coming.

He has a spear too.

His is bigger than mine.

I can take him.

He's throwing it.

Move!

Holy shit, this hurts.

It didn't kill me.

It didn't kill me.

I can't move.

My sister is going to be so proud.

I think that was sarcastic.

I shouldn't have killed her.

Now there's no way District 6 will win this year.

No way at all.

_I'm sorry._

**_I'm so sorry. _**


	11. District Seven Girl

**Final Moments: District Seven Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>Here I am, right in the thicket of things. Right near the Cornucopia.<p>

My mentor, Johanna, told me to run. Where, she didn't say.

I was doing good so far, managing to hit 4 in the head with the blunt end of my ax.

Unfortunately, before I can gather all my supplies and head to the trees, Female 2 sees me.

I look around, and see I'm the only non-career still standing, besides Lover Boy from 12. Oddly, they're not killing him.

"Look, Cato," Female 2 calls. "One more let."

"Get on with it Clove," Cato says, already bored.

"No use in running, girl." Clove comes closer.

She's right. I look around at all the bodies littering the ground around me. I feel an intense mix of sorrow and fury at the Capitol.

There's no religion anymore, hasn't in a long time. But I say a quick prayer to the universe for all who died.

I see a flash of silver.

Including me.


	12. District Eight Girl

**Final Moments: District Eight Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>I've been here not even 24 hours, but I want to die.<p>

I warm my hands by the fire.

_Come get me..._

I hate it here. I've always hated the dark.

This fire's not helping much.

_Hurry..._

I haven't eaten all day; no water.

I hear footsteps behind me.

_Finally..._

I can only hope this will be fast.

I fake plead, and the big boy stabs me.

_Please let my canon fire..._

I'm not dead. I'm not dead.

The blond boy from 12 comes back.

_Just let me die..._

He holds my hand, strokes my hair.

It doesn't hurt any more.

**_"_You did wonderful."**

Was that him speaking, or was it my imagination?

The canon fires.

_Thank you..._


	13. Glimmer

**Final Moments: Glimmer**

* * *

><p>It's my turn to keep watch, but I'm so tired, I can't even stand up. Cato made us walk the entire night without a break. I close my eyes...<p>

_My little sister, Lux brushes my hair. "I want to be like you when I'm older."_

_I smile. "Maybe if you're lucky, one day you'll be prettier than me."_

_"Yeah, when you're old and wrinkly, I'll still be gorgeous." She does a model pout then sticks her tongue out at me._

_I stick mine out and laugh. "Not if you're not careful. If you get stung by a Tracker Jacker, you'll be uglier even if I am wrinkly."_

_She frowns. "A what?"_

_I smirk, and stand up. I lead her to my brother Kohl's bedroom, where the few books we own are. I grab a book, and open to a sketch of a victim of a Tracker Jacker. The picture leaves a sour taste in my mouth. _

_"A Tracker Jacker." I show her the book._

_She screams._

Screaming wakes me up, and I hear an angry buzz. Before I can process what's happening, they sting me over and over. I try to run, but I fall.

I recall the image from the book, and start to hyperventilate. I know I won't make it. The trees are starting to turn into snakes. Something is rubbing against my leg. I know this is the end.

They won't even recognize me, when they ship my body back to my family. My mother will be horrified. Kohl will smirk and say something about karma. My father, as always, will say nothing.

The thought of my family makes me want to cry my eyes out, but I'm frozen.

Lux will never think of me the same.

_I guess you will always be the prettier one..._


	14. District Four Girl

**Final Moments: District Four Girl Tribute**

* * *

><p>You can last 8 days without food.<p>

3 days without water.

3 minutes without oxygen.

The head trainer at the Capitol forgot to mention that it takes 3 painful minutes for a Tracker Jacker to kill you.

* * *

><p>For the first minute, you can move to escape them, before they paralyze you.<p>

_I was no where near the lake, and the other careers had abandoned me. My joints were getting stiff. I can feel my face starting to swell up. I trip, landing face first into a bush._

* * *

><p>For the second minute, you can't move, and the hallucinations begin, but you still have a concept of reality.<p>

_Imaginary birds were calling my name. One by one they landed on my body. They start singing a sea shanty._

* * *

><p>For the last minute, you're in a surreal, terrifying dream.<p>

_The birds start to strip my skin off in layers, until my guts were exposed. They start pecking at my insides, poking and pulling. They take my intestine, and start to play jump rope. One days a part and wraps it around him like a scarf. Some birds are still singing._

* * *

><p>You wait three long minutes, knowing you're going to die.<p> 


	15. District Ten Boy

**Final Moments: District Ten Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p>"Easy pickings. He's sleeping."<p>

"Who get's him?"

"Ladies first."

"No way! She's killed three already!"

"How many have you had?"

"Two. And you had two."

"Somebody just do it! He'll wake up any minute!"

"I'll do it."

...

"No! Please! I'll be on your team!"

"Like we'd want a cripple."

"Yeah, you're no use to us at all."

"You know, my father told me about this form of torture called 'Death By a Thousand Cuts'. They cut you up, one piece at a time. Should we do that to you, Cripple?"

...

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for that."

"Later, Cripple."

"Fifteen down. Eight to go!"


	16. District Three Boy

**Final Moments: District Three Boy Tribute**

* * *

><p>As soon as I see the ruins of our food, I knew I was done for. Cato would blame me for this.<p>

I had done my job too well.

Cato starts shouting at me, and I feel fear like I've felt before.

His yells remind me of my mother, when I accidentally screwed up her stupid camera prototype.

And now, just like then, I take it.

I was a worthless piece of shit.

Cato screams that at me, just like my mother did. Just like my teachers did.

I turn and make a break for it.

But Cato didn't get that 9 for nothing.

Quickly, he catches me in a headlock.

"We should've gotten rid of you at the beginning."

Then he spits in my face.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I read every single one of them, and I appreciate them so much. I'm so glad you guys love this story as much as I do.<em>

_Special Shout outs to **thechinskyguy**, **Thomas J Flynn**, **imstillarockstar53** and **WildCroconaw** for your continued support._

_Again, thank you._


	17. Marvel

**Final Moments: Marvel**

* * *

><p>All my life, I've been known as Hyre's little brother.<p>

All my life, I've hated my brother.

He had a sadistic streak that sickened me.

He used to drown stray animals, and make me watch.

I swore I would never be like him.

But here I am, making my third kill.

An innocent 12 year old girl.

She screams, telling me my spear had hit it's target.

I feel sorry for the people I killed.

I feel like Hyre.

But I was different from him, right?

He did it for pleasure, and was never sorry.

I did it to stay alive.

Katniss is running towards us.

My instinct is telling me to hide.

But, I know I must face the consequences of my actions.

The arrow hits it's target, and I collapse.

I see my reflection in the pool of blood around me.

I look exactly like Hyre.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Edited. Thanks <strong>thechinskyguy<strong> for pointing out my mistakes!_


	18. Rue

**Final Moments: Rue**

* * *

><p>I'm caught between nothing and everything.<p>

I'm standing on the edge of the torn fabric of life.

All I can hear is Katniss's soft voice.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, under the willow<em>

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

* * *

><p>My memories are touching my toes, like a wave upon the shore.<em><br>_

Slowly the colors swirl into something recognizable.

* * *

><p><em>Here it's safe, here it's warm<em>

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

><p>I see my home in District 11, the sides stained with juice from berries that weren't edible.<p>

My favorite apple orchard about ten paces from my back door.

The bedroom that I share with my sisters.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the meadow, hidden far away<em>

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

* * *

><p>I see my family.<p>

Mother, Father.

My brothers: Reed and Secale.

My sisters: Sage, Caspia, and Ilex.

* * *

><p><em>Here it's safe, here it's warm<em>

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

* * *

><p>The memories come faster now, just little flashes of light.<p>

Singing to the Mockingjays.

Drinking raspberry tea with my Grandmother.

Climbing my first tree.

My friends.

Katniss.

Wildflowers.

* * *

><p><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>

_Here is the place where I love you._


	19. Clove

**Final Moments: Clove**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Family,<em>

I see District Twelve, and throw one of my knives. It misses.

_Don't miss me when I'm gone._

She shoots an arrow, which punctures my upper arm. I take a moment to pull it out, then throw another knife. It connects.

_I'll see you again some day._

She screams for Peeta, which scares me.

But no one comes.

"Liar."

_Hopefully, not for a long time. I want you all to live forever._

She spits in my face. I want to stab her over and over, but I have to do this slowly. Make a show of it.

Something yanks me up.

_Unfortunately, if you're reading this, it's too late for me._

I scream for Cato, my last hope.

I hear him faintly calling my name.

Thresh slams the rock over my head.

_I love each and every one of you._

Cato holds my hand, knowing he can't save me.

"Be proud."

_Love always,_

_Clove_


	20. Thresh

**Final Moments: Thresh**

* * *

><p>I manage to avoid being killed for two days. I make it through two long days of rain and thunder.<p>

But it's not long before my luck runs out.

I hear someone barreling through the stalks, and take off.

A flash of lightning saves me from running into one of the killer ponds.

I can hear him coming closer. I swoop down to pick up a rock, and pitch it over my shoulder.

I hear a smack, and a loud grunt. I keeping thinking of little Rue.

I spin around, and charge at him. This catches him off guard. I easily tackle him to the ground.

I punch him in the face repeatedly. But he gets his legs under me, and throws me off.

For a moment, I can't breathe.

He throws a spear, which hits me in the thigh.

Suddenly, I just feel tired.

I wan't to go home. But I keep fighting.

The next few minutes are a blur of punches, and kicks.

He finally trips me, and throws himself on top of me before I can get up. I can't move.

In his hand is a large rock, that is already marked with blood.

"This is for Clove."

And I break.


	21. Foxface

**Final Moments: Foxface**

* * *

><p><em>There's been a total of 1800 tributes ever to play in The Hunger Games.<em>

I follow District 12 through the woods, making sure to keep quiet.

I can't control my growling stomach, though.

_There's been a total of 73 victors, but only 57 are still living._

I see the girl teach the boy a whistle, then they split up.

The boy lays out all their food on the ground, and start foraging.

_That's an average of 6.83 total victors per district, or 4.75 living victors._

I recognize the berries he's picking.

Nightlock.

_There's a total of 1723 dead tributes._

I take a bite of their cheese.

I hear Katniss' frantic footsteps and take off.

_I will not be the 74th victor._

I think of my chances in this game.

I swallow a handful of berries.

_I will be number 1724._


	22. Cato

**Final Moments: Cato**

* * *

><p>It's ironic.<p>

I killed them.

Now they're killing me.

* * *

><p>I think of all the ways the tributes died.<p>

Starvation. Tracker jackers. Knives. Rocks.

My own hands.

* * *

><p>I notice some mutts are attacking more viciously than others.<p>

I don't need to look at their tags.

I know which ones they are.

* * *

><p>The Capitol is doing this.<p>

They made me kill innocent kids.

I hate them.

* * *

><p>I see Everdeen.<p>

I see her pity.

I'm ready for the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope the Capitol burns to the ground one day.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you for reading Final Moments. I hope you all liked it. This story is the one I'm most proud of, and I'm glad so many took their time to read, review, favourite, and alert it. You're all amazing.<em>

_The companion to this is now up. It's called Final Thoughts, and it features the tributes from Catching Fire. I hope you love that one as much as you love this one._

_Thank you._


End file.
